1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to entertainment and recreational devices in general and more specifically to sound created by instruments and voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, sound produced by musical instruments such as a guitar, organ or the human voice were modified by passing the electrical equivalent to the produced sounds through an electrical distortion free audio amplifier. Should a different form of distortion be desired, substitution of the electrically distorted mechanism to the desired distortion producing mechanism was required. Alternately, some equipments permit a number of distortion devices to operate concurrently but use the input electrical sound equivalent to feed the input of each distortion device while the output of each distortion device is connected in parallel before being fed to the input of an audio amplifier.